Guess my name, Ghosty !(Deutsch)
by Phoenix Le Roux
Summary: Ein 3Shot - Mitten im London der 40er lernt Tom Riddle jemanden kennen. Auszug: "Ach und wie gedenkst du das zu tun ?" Meine Skepsis war unüberhörbar. "Wir spielen ein Spiel, Ghosty." (Frei zum Übersetzen ! Bitte dann nur um Meldung, damit ich Bescheid weiß !)
1. Chapter 1

Ich traf sie im Sommer des Jahres 1940.

Zu dieser Zeit war ich 13 Jahre alt und verbrachte meine Sommerferien in dem Waisenhaus, indem ich aufgewachsen war.

Viel lieber hätte ich Abraxas Malfoys Angebot die Ferien bei ihm zu verbringen angenommen, doch hatte Dumbledore darauf bestanden, dass ich mich mindestens zu dieser Zeit des Jahres an diesem jämmerlichen Ort blicken lies.

Auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde, aber im nach hinein habe ich es nie bereut nicht gegen Dumbledores Gebot dies hinsichtlich verstoßen zu haben, denn es war, trotz der Luftangriffe der Deutschen, dem Nahrungsmangel und dem Waisenhaus der beste Sommer meines Lebens.

Mein Magen knurrte. Wunderbar. Kaum eine Woche ZU HAUSE und schon war ich soweit, dass ich sogar die Gesellschaft der Gryffendors in Kauf nehmen würde, solange ich nur etwas zu essen bekäme, dachte ich grimmig, während ich unter der heißen Mittagssonne die teils zerbombten Straßen Londons entlang ging.

Offensichtlich hatten sich meine Gedankengänge in meinem Gesicht breit gemacht, denn zwei kleine Jungen, die eben noch neben mir Fangen gespielt hatten, ergriffen die Flucht.

"Na, na. Musst doch nich die Kleinen verschrecken, Ghosty. Gehört sich nich sowas."

Die Stimme war hoch und spöttisch. Eine Mädchenstimme. Ich drehte mich betont gleichgültig in die Richtung aus der das Stimmchen kam.

Auf einer halbzerfallenen Mauer saß ein Mädchen. Sie konnte nicht viel älter als 10 sein, trug eine zu große, dreckige braune Hose die knapp über die Knie ging, einen dunkelblauen Rollkragenpullover voller Brandlöcher am Saum und...keine Schuhe. Naja nicht mein Problem.

Was ich eher als mein Problem betrachtete, war die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen einen Korb Obst auf dem Schoß hatte und grade glücklich einen Pfirsich mampfte.

"Ich verschrecke niemanden, schließlich sitze ich nicht auf Mauern und spreche wahllos Leute an.", grummelte ich genervt.

Das Mädchen kicherte und strich sich mit einer saftverschmierten Hand die kurzen schwarzen Haare zurück. Nicht das es etwas gebracht hätte, den ihr Kopf sah aus als hätten sich Doxies darin eingenistet.

Angewiedert verzog ich den Mund.

"Red nich wahllos Leute an, Ghosty. Hab gesehn wie du hier rumgespukt hast und dacht ich helf der Menschheit und munter dich auf."

Ein breites Haifischgrinsen folgte und dunkelblaue Augen funkelten belustigt.

"Ach und wie gedenkst du das zu tun ?" Meine Skepsis war unüberhörbar.

"Wir spielen ein Spiel, Ghosty."

Die Antwort klang so selbstverständlich, dass ich mir fast blöd vorkam. Aber auch nur für eine Sekunde.

"Ich habe kein Interesse an Kinderspielen. Mein Name ist übrigens Tom und nicht Ghosty. So nebenbei."

Was dachte dieses Kind sich ?

"Name zur Kenntnis genommen Ghosty !", das Mädchen salutierte, was im Sitzen recht dämlich aussah.

"Und du wärst ?", fragte ich ziemlich ungehalten. Ich wollte hier weg und sehen ob ich irgendeinem Muggel Essen stehlen konnte. Unzwar einem Muggel der NICHT versuchte mit mir zu spielen und absolut keine Manieren, geschweige denn einen anständigen Wortschatz zu besitzen schien.

"Nix da, Ghosty. Würd doch das ganze Spiel versauen nich wahr ?"

"Wir werden KEIN Spiel spielen. Guten Tag auch."

Innerlich kochend wollte ich weiter gehen, als..

"Oh. Naja dann muss ich das gaaaanze Obst wohl alleine essen. Schade aber auch."

Was für ein hinterlistiges Biest.

Langsam drehte ich mich um. "Was willst du von mir ?"

"Errate meinen Namen."


	2. Chapter 2

Ich wusste nicht wirklich wieso ich mich auf die ganze Sache eingelassen hatte, aber es hatte sicher etwas damit zu tun, dass ich halb wahnsinnig vor Hunger war und das Mädchen mir eine Möglichkeit bot an Essen zu kommen.

Auch wenn ich mir einfach welches hätte stehlen können, bot mir diese Methode doch eine gewisse Herausforderung, die ich auf Grund der Langeweile meiner Ferien nicht missen wollte.

So kam es, dass ich am nächsten Tag kurz vor Mittag vor der gleichen Mauerruine wie am Tag zuvor stand und die Namenvielfalt der Muggel verfluchte. Sie hatte mir für jeden Tag drei Versuche gegeben und meinte ich bekäme für jeden richtigen Buchstaben an der richtigen Stelle ein Stück Obst und wenn ich den ganzen Namen erraten könnte, würde sie mich die kompleten Ferien über versorgen.

Auch wenn es mir unangenehm sein sollte von jemandem ernährt zu werden der so viel jünger aussah als ich, war es mir doch in dieser Zeit ziemlich egal. Es zählte zu überleben und sie war mein Weg.

Ungeduldig warf ich einen Blick auf die Turmuhr der nahen Kirche. 11:59 Uhr.

Am gestrigen Tag hatte ich mit den Namen Bridgit, Monika und Erica drei Äpfel und einen Pfirsich verdient.

Da ich allerdings nicht wusste an welchen Buchstaben das lag, war das ganze irgendwie reines Glückspiel, auch wenn ich versuchte möglichst verschiedene Namen zu versuchen.

Pünktlich zum Mittagsschlag der Kirchenuhr kicherte es vor mir. Ich zwinkerte schnell und bemerkte, dass ich anscheinend abgedriftet war. Vor mir saß das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und sah noch verfilzter und dreckiger aus als zuvor.

"Hallöchen Ghosty !" Min einem breiten Grinsen das jeden Haifisch vor Angst hätte fliehen lassen zog sie eine Pflaume aus der Tasche und find an zu essen.

Ihr Blick zu mir war auffordernd.

"Patricia.", versuchte ich ohne sie zu begrüßen sofort mein Glück. Ich war ungemein hungrig und sah nicht ein wieso ich bei jemandem wie ihr Manieren zeigen sollte. Würde sich eh nur krumm lachen und spotten das Biest.

"Naaaa. Blöder Name. Echt langweilig. Zum Glück nich meiner."

Kichernd warf sie den Kern weg und machte sich an ein Stück Brot.

"Laverne.", versuchte ich es erneut.

"Bähhhhhhh. Hoffentlich is das nix zu essen. Wär warscheinlich ne Form von Giftpilz oder einer dieser Fische mit den Riesenaugen und den Fühlern."

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich absolut angewiedert und mein Magen knurrte wütend.

"...Dana."

Erwartungsvoll betrachtete ich ihr Gesicht. Sie schien nachdenklich. Das ging einige Sekunden, bis sie wieder breit grinste, in ihre Tasche griff und zwei große Äpfel in meine Richtung warf.

Eilig fing ich sie mit meinen dünnen Händen und begann sofort einen von ihnen zu verschlingen. Hunger war keine schöne Sache.

Meine junge Gesellschaft begann summend mit den Füßen gegen einen Stein zu tippen und in den Himmel zu sehen. Nicht sonderlich erpicht auf ihe Gesellschaft wollte ich gehen, wurde jedoch noch zurück gehalten.

"Bringste den andren zu deiner Familie, Ghosty ?"

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück antwortete ich: "Ich habe keine."

Sie nickte nur nachdenklich.

In der Nacht gab es einen Fliegeralarm. Mehrere Bomben trafen das Stadtzentrum.

Als ich am nächsten Tag auf sie wartete kam sie nicht.

das mit den namen mein ich

N A M E

würde jetzt n apfel für das erst A geben :) verstanden ?


	3. Chapter 3

17:00 Uhr. Es war verdammt noch mal 17:00 Uhr und der Giftzwerg war nicht gekommen. Ich hatte Hunger. Gewaltigen Hunger und definitiv kein Interesse daran zum Waisenhaus zurück zu laufen.

Mürrisch wanderte ich durch die belebten Gassen Londons. Kinder lachten, froh darüber die letzte Nacht überlebt zu haben. Frauen unterhielten sich, hoffend, dass ihre Männer aus dem Krieg zurück kämen, Straßenkinder schlüpften durch die Menge und...Sekunde...das war DIE Idee.

Zielgenau schlenderte ich einem rothaarigen Jungen im Alter meiner verschwundenen Spielkameradin hinterher.

Als er schließlich um eine Ecke bog schnappte ich ihn mir.

Hart packte ich ihn am Oberarm und stieß ihn gegen die harte Mauerwand eines Hauses. Dort hielt ich ihn.

"W-Was willst'n du ?", fragte der kleine Junge in den verdreckten Kleidern ängstlich.

"Ich suche ein Mädchen.", meinte ich kühl. "Dein Alter. Kurze schwarze Haare. Blaue Augen."

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Ich versuchte es weiter.

"Grinst wie ein Haifisch. Erfindet gerne Spitznamen. Hat immer was zu Essen dabei."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. "Ohhhhh SIE. Ja die kenn we. Wohnt in so ner zerbombten Bude bei der Brücke. Die hats jestern erwischt. Also die Bude. War sie zu Haus ? Wenn ja wär schlecht. Se versorgt uns hier mit Essen. Klauts unten an'er Themse wenn de Versorgung vom Land kommt."

Interessant. Ohne den Jungen weiter zu beachten setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Ich wusste ja nicht wo anders das Mädchen sein sollte, aber wenn sie wirklich im Haus verschüttet war, wie ich es mir dachte, hatte ich ein Problem.

Lies ich sie dadrin liegen oder holte ich sie raus ? Ich kannte sie kaum, sie war ein Niemand, aber war ich das in dieser Welt nicht auch ? Sie hatte mir geholfen, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Allerdings hatte sie mir das Spiel angeboten. Sie hätte mich auch hungern lassen können. Ich war es ihr schuldig sie im Fall der Fälle zu retten.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten das Schutthaus zu erreichen, doch was ich sah war nicht wirklich motivierend.

Alles was übrig geblieben war, war ein Haufen Trümmer. Es kostete mich Stunden mich durch diese Trümmer zu wühlen und als ich sie endlich fand war es längst dunkel.

Ein Husten lies mich aufmerksam werden.

"Mädchen ?", fragte ich zögerlich.

"G-*hust*Ghost-y ?" Schwach kam die Stimme etwas rechts von mir.

Schnell machte ich mich daran die Trümmer an der Stelle wegzuräumen. "Keine Sorge. Ich hab dich gleich.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

Wie sich herausstellte war ein riesiger Eichenkleiderschrank nur solange Bomben sicher, bis der Schrank quer durch die Gegend flog.

Mit einem Ruck riss ich die schwere Tür auf. Das Mädchen im Schrank war voller Blutergüsse, Kratzer und Holzsplittern.

Blutunterlaufene blaue Augen blinzelten mich durch die Dunkelheit an. "Hey jo Ghosty.", murmelte sie mit kratziger Stimme. Vorsichtig hob ich sie aus dem Schrank und setzte mich mit ihr auf einen angekohlten Deckenbalken.

Ich lies sie den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr los. Ich versorgte ihre Wunden so gut es ging. Sie erzählte mir von ihrer Zeit auf der Straße, wie sie mit 7 von ihrer Familie weglief weil sie das Gefühl hatte anders zu sein und dann wiederkam nachdem der Krieg begann und ihre Eltern tot im halb zerbombten Haus vorfand. Sie erzählte mir davon wie sie die Straßenkinder unseres Viertels für sich gewonnen hatte, wie sie lernte zu stehlen und so vieles mehr. Sie weinte nicht. Sie hatte keine Angst vor mir. Sie vertraute mir.

Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl ihr Vertrauen zu verdienen, warum auch ? Aber sie schien der Meinung zu sein mir vertrauen zu können.

"Hab dich beobachtet, Ghosty, bevor ich dich angesprochen hab. Dacht mir du siehst einsam aus. Dacht du könnst n Freund gebrauchen, oder immerhin Ablenkung, weißt'e ?"

Irgendwann schliefen wir ein.

Der Morgen kam schnell und ziemlich hell.

Das erste was ich vom kommenden Tag jedoch merkte war das leise Klackern eines Eulenschnabels.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen. Da saß eine große graue Schleiereule vor mir und sah mich auffordernd an.

Ich nahm ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel, erkannte das Siegel von Hogwarts und drehte ihn um.

Er war adressiert an Ms. B. Redford

1ster September 1940 - Große Halle Hogwarts (Zeitsprung)

Auch wenn ich ruhig an meinem Platz am Slytherintisch saß, den Rücken grade hielt und scheinbar desinteressiert die Häuserverteilung beobachtete, war ich innerlich völlig aufgeregt. Ungeduldig wartete ich auf den einzigen Namen den ich von Professor McGonagall hören wollte.

"Redford, Bonaparte."

Endlich.

Der Hut berührte ihren Kopf kaum.

"SLYTHERIN"

Das Mädchen setzte sich grinsend neben mich.

"Hey Ghosty.", meinte sie.

"Hey Bonnie.", meinte ich.


End file.
